fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshido
Hoshido ( , lit. White Night Kingdom) is a nation in the eastern half of the continent in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile The Kingdom of Hoshido was founded by humans loyal to the Dawn Dragon, who granted them land and its blood so they could harness the Dragon's Vein. The Hoshidan capital encircles Castle Shirasagi, home of the royal family. Hoshido is located east of Nohr and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Izumo and Mokushu. At least two tribes, the Wind Tribe and the Kitsune, make their homes within Hoshidan territory. Pegasi and Kinshi can only be found in Hoshido. In contrast to the barren, blighted lands of Nohr, Hoshido benefits from fair, sunny weather, resulting in plentiful food supplies, to the point where there is more than enough to feed the the combined populations of both Hoshido and Nohr. This bounty means almost no one in Hoshido wants for anything, and crime is rare. The Hoshidan monarchs rule fairly and justly, and are loved by their people. The line of succession seems to favor the men of the royal family, regardless of who is older sibling or not. In case of death or defection of the all male members, the crown goes to the oldest sister, and if either sibling is too young to rule, the queen-mother succeeds the king as the ruling monarch. The Hoshidan Army primarily consists of skilled infantry who specialize in various fields, such as Swordmasters and Snipers. The Hoshidan Army does not make use of cavalry. History Relations between Hoshido and its rival Nohr were long fraught with tension, as Nohr envied Hoshido's bountiful lands. Mikoto arrived at Hoshido after escaping Valla with her newborn child, Corrin. Mikoto met the king of Hoshido, Sumeragi, while she was secretly traveling to Hoshido before Valla's destruction, and soon after Ikona's death, married him. Sumeragi had four children from his first wife; Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. During a trip to Cheve with his first son and step-child, Sumeragi was killed by Nohrian soldiers and Corrin was kidnapped. Without a king, Mikoto became the new Queen of Hoshido. Some time after, Hoshido kidnapped the adopted princess of Nohr, Azura, in order to trade her back for Corrin. With Nohr unwilling to agree to the trade, Azura was then set to live in Hoshido, and the people were ordered to treat her like a Hoshidan princess by Mikoto, though most were still skeptical of her. Over the following years, Nohr and Hoshido frequently skirmished, with all-out war prevented only by a magical barrier crafted by Queen Mikoto; the barrier caused any Nohrian soldiers who crossed it to lose their will to fight. To counter this, Nohr's mages created the Faceless, constructs of flesh who lacked souls and free will, allowing them to retain their aggression beyond the barrier and attack Hoshido. However, the Faceless lacked the intelligence and coordination of a human army, limiting the damage they could inflict. Unfortunately, the barrier began to wane over time, allowing them to get further and further into the capital.Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD Once Mikoto died, the barrier was finally destroyed, letting war between Hoshido and Nohr break out. Birthright When war breaks out between Nohr and Hoshido, Nohrian forces quickly attempt to get a firm grip on several nations to begin their invasion of Hoshido, but their attempts are repelled by the Hoshidan Army. Initially, Corrin wanted to capture Garon so they could negotiate an end to the war, but this plan fell apart as Zola, a dark mage they had spared, betrayed them to the Nohrians. Upon learning that Mokushu is working with Nohr, they eventually decide to kill Garon, entering Nohr by rushing one of their border forts. Inside Castle Krakenburg, Corrin encounters Elise, who joins them, as she does not like war. They also encounter Hans and Iago along the way, and manages to kill them both. When they encounter Xander, he demands a fair one-on-one duel with Corrin, who honors his request. In the ensuing duel, as Xander is about to kill Corrin, Elise sacrifices herself, to everyone's shock. Corrin later defeats Xander in their duel, though he dies of his wounds shortly afterwards. Corrin later confronts Garon and kills him in the ensuing battle. With Garon's death, the war is finally over. In the aftermath, peace is made with Nohr, with Ryoma assuming the throne and a statue erected in Mikoto's honor. Conquest Following the strengthening of Nohr's border and the capture of Cyrkensia, Garon begins organizing an invasion of Nohr. He personally tasks Corrin and their army to arrive at sea, and upon landing at Hoshido head to Mokushu, a nation allied with Nohr. After a short break at Izumo, Corrin and their army circumvent the Hoshidan Army at every turn by heading to the Kitsune Hamlet and the Eternal Stairway, though the first major fight occurs at Fort Jinya. The Nohrian army prevails against Fort Jinya's defenders, led by Yukimura and accompanied by Sakura, and continue advancing towards Hoshido with Garon personally overseeing the events on the move. Then they fight against Takumi at the Great Wall of Suzanoh. After defeating Takumi, he refuses to surrender and mysteriously flings himself off the wall to his supposed death. The Nohrian Army then advances into the capital city and eventually reach Castle Shirasagi, where army splits into two; Iago and his forces moving on one side, while Corrin and their forces confront and defeat Hinoka and the defenders she mustered. Corrin spares Hinoka, though he takes her bloodied naginata as proof of her demise. With Hoshido's defenses falling apart, Ryoma, his retainers and the few remaining Hoshidans are the only ones standing between the Nohrians and total conquest of Hoshido. Corrin eventually defeats Ryoma in battle, though they are reluctant to kill him. King Garon appears and orders them to kill Ryoma. Knowing that Corrin's good will remained, both of his sisters were still alive and knowing that falling into enemy hands is no option, Ryoma chooses to commit seppuku to prevent Corrin from having to make a choice. With no other defense left, King Garon arrives at the Shirasagi Throne Room, completing his goal, but forbids the royals and his loyalists from entering while he consults with Anankos. However, Iago attempts to kill Corrin for sparing Hinoka and foiling his plans to kill all the royals, but this proves to be his biggest mistake as the Nohrian siblings turn against him, knowing that they can kill him without Garon to protect him anymore, and they kill Garon's remaining loyalists, including Hans. Afterwards, Leo executes Iago, ending his schemes against Corrin as well as his and Hans' tyranny for good. As they celebrate Iago's death and the supposed end of the war, Corrin, much to the siblings' incredulity and disbelief, reveals that the war isn't over just yet, as Garon has to be slain and tells them that he is no longer human and they must kill him to truly end the war and bring peace. Corrin leads the siblings into the throne room, where the throne has exposed Garon's true form as a slime monster, and the Nohrian army proceeds to kill Garon. Shortly after Garon is killed, the Nohrian siblings have barely any time to process their grief and shock before they are caught off guard by a sudden attack launched by a possessed Takumi. As Corrin walks towards Takumi with the intent of letting him kill them, they are struck when their Shadow Yato fails to deflect an attack launched by a single arrow shot with Skadi, causing them to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As Xander and the rest of his siblings struggle to fight against the possessed Takumi, Corrin regains consciousness and manages to sever the connection that an unknown entity had over Takumi, bringing his body to peace. With Takumi and Garon's defeat, the war finally ends for good and peace is restored to both Hoshido and Nohr. With the country in ruins and both crown princes dead, Hinoka, as the eldest surviving princess assumes the throne as the new Queen of Hoshido as Xander is crowned king of Nohr, and relinquishes hold of Hoshido so the two nations can rebuild in a time of peace and ends the conflict with Hoshido, vowing to make peace with them for the rest of his life, and to prevent another war. While Hinoka is more or less content with the deal and holds no personal animosity against the Nohrian royals, she warns them that it will take a long time to mend all the wounds left by the invasion. Revelation During the war, both armies make a truce and enter Valla, with a treaty being made after by Ryoma and Xander. Both armies then fight Vallite forces and their leader, so they won't interfere any longer with their issues. At the end of the game, Ryoma and Xander decide to cede part of their lands for a newly formed Valla, with Corrin serving as their King or Queen depending on their gender, and Ryoma is crowned as the King of Hoshido. If Corrin is female, she can potentially marry him and unite their kingdoms. Notable locations *Castle Shirasagi *Great Wall of Suzanoh *Fort Jinya *Igasato - The home of Saizo and Kaze located somewhere within the mountains of Hoshido. Family Tree |IK = |MI = }} |U = |HI = |TA = |U = |SA= }} |KI = }} Known people from Hoshido Royalty *Sumeragi - The late king of Hoshido. *Ikona - King Sumeragi's first wife, late queen of Hoshido and mother of the Hoshidan siblings. *Mikoto - The queen of Hoshido, Corrin's mother and second wife of King Sumeragi. *Ryoma - The eldest prince of Hoshido. An honorable and talented Swordmaster who wields the legendary katana Raijinto. Becomes king after the events of Birthright and Revelation. *Hinoka - The eldest princess of Hoshido. A protective and reckless Sky Knight. Becomes queen after the events of Conquest. *Corrin - Prince/Princess of Hoshido and the third eldest child of the royal family. A sheltered royal kidnapped from Hoshido at a young age. *Azura - Princess of Nohr and Garon's stepdaughter, kidnapped and raised by Hoshido. *Takumi - The youngest prince of Hoshido. A moody Archer who seeks recognition and wields the legendary bow Fujin Yumi. *Sakura - The youngest princess of Hoshido. A polite and shy Shrine Maiden. Retainers *Saizo - Ryoma's retainer, and the fifth Ninja to bear the Saizo name. Kaze's hotheaded twin brother. *Kagero - Ryoma's retainer, a loyal and collected Ninja with a fondness for painting. *Azama - Hinoka's retainer, a sardonic and philosophical Monk. *Setsuna - Hinoka's retainer, an absentminded Archer who is prone to falling into traps. *Hinata - Takumi's retainer, a coarse and passionate yet friendly Samurai. *Oboro - Takumi's retainer, a fashion-loving and Nohr-hating Spear Fighter. *Hana - Sakura's retainer and best friend, a tomboyish Samurai devoted to training. *Subaki - Sakura's retainer, a perfectionistic Sky Knight. *Kaze - Saizo's brother and Corrin's eventual retainer, a calm and kind Ninja. *Orochi - Mikoto's retainer, a mischievious and playful Diviner. *Reina - Mikoto's retainer, a Kinshi Knight gentle off the battlefield yet bloodthirsty in battle. Other Hoshidans *Mozu - A Villager from the country, meek but eager to improve. *Yukimura - Hoshido's tactician working for Mikoto, an intellectual Mechanist. *Shura - Former inhabitant of Kohga, currently an Adventurer living in Nohr. *Rinkah - Heiress of the Flame Tribe, a proud and solitary Oni Savage. *Fuga - Chieftain of the Wind Tribe and friend of Sumeragi. *Hayato - Fuga's adopted son, a Diviner of the Wind Tribe who desires to be seen as an adult. *Kaden - A narcissistic leader of the Kitsune who enjoys helping others. *Izana - Archduke of the Kingdom of Izumo with a playful personality despite his divine-like appearance. *Kumagera - A soft-hearted assassin sent to kill King Garon. *Haitaka - Proud general who occupied Fort Dragonfall. *Kotaro - The ambitious and underhanded Daimyo of Mokushu. *Emma - An inexperienced yet cheerful Sky Knight who debuted in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). *Yuzu - A shy young Samurai who debuted in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Etymology Byakuya literally means white night in Japanese. Hoshido is possibly a combination of Hoshi meaning star or Shiro meaning white in Japanese and bushido, the samurai code of chivalry, to match the Japan theme of the country. Trivia *Hoshido is based on feudal Japan, most primarily the Sengoku and Edo Periods, evident in its aesthetic and cultural style. There are also trace elements of Hoshido deriving from China, as the Great Wall of Suzanoh shares its name with the Great Wall of China, while the design of Fort Jinya is inspired by the Temple of Heaven in the Chinese capital, Beijing. * In-game, cherry blossoms represent Hoshido. * Hoshido is the smaller nation between itself and Nohr. References Gallery Hoshido_Official_Artwork.png|Official artwork of Hoshido's Castle Shirasagi. Shirasagi_cutscene_still.png|Castle Shirasagi's entrance. de:Hoshido fr:Hoshido Category:Locations Category:Nations